


[Podfic] as an ancient city

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Download Available, Implied Sexual Content, Languages, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Relationship Study, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: stonecarved's story, read aloud (20 minutes).This is a language no one else in the world is fluent in: the glint in Nicky’s eye, the unbearable gentleness with which he pushes Yusuf flat against the bed.--Joe and Nicky, from 1099 to 2019, through continents and dialects.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 19
Kudos: 43





	[Podfic] as an ancient city

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [as an ancient city](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755001) by [stonecarved (figure8)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/figure8/pseuds/stonecarved). 



> **Partial writer's notes, from the fic post:**
> 
> _Most of the sentences spoken in a language that is not English in this fic have been left in English in-text so as to convey the fact these are languages Joe thinks in, and understands without needing to translate them. Sometimes that isn't explicitly signified, but even if you can't tell what language a character is speaking at a given moment, well... that is half the point._
> 
> **Podficcer's notes:**
> 
> The story contains a couple graphic mentions of injuries/temporary deaths, as well as some mentions of racist encounters/historical events. These things can hit differently in audio format where you can't skim over them, so proceed accordingly. <3
> 
> Also, I speak about 1/10th of the languages spoken or evoked here... I did my very best to figure out pronunciations and do them respectfully, but I apologize in advance for the ones I surely butchered; if you notice something so offensive that it should be changed, please let me know!

  


### Downloads/streaming

    * **MP3:**[Click to stream or right-click to save](https://bit.ly/3h9PGBL)



### File details

    * **Length:** 0:20:12
    * **File size:** 16Mo



### Additional credits

    * **Cover art:** greedy_dancer
    * **Hosted by:** Paraka
    * **Work skin adapted from:** Azdaema



### Feedback

I'd love to know if you listened! Leave kudos or a comment here, or:
  * Find me [on Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/)
  * Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)
  * Email me at greedy.dancy@gmail.com



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the author for giving permission to record! 
> 
> I made the cover for the "Meta" square of my Podfic Cover Artist Bingo. I wanted to mirror the fic's play with languages, so the background is the title of the story in about 50 languages (Hopefully! I know Google Translate has its quirks >.>). The line for the writing credits is in Italian, and the reader's line is in French. 
> 
> If you listened, please let me know? Editing is a drag but knowing there are people who enjoy the final result is what makes it worth it <3


End file.
